The Utena Song Challenge
by Scath Rocco Meoi
Summary: A series of five one-shot/song fics pairing Utena and Anthy. Genre is specified for each one, inside. Shoujo-ai
1. The Seasons

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hello, everybody! For those who don'tknow me, just check my profile for more information and other stories of mine. This is a song challenge: choose a fandom and a pairing, pick 5 random CDs, 1 random song from each, listen to each song three times and write a short fic based on the lyrics of each. This is the first of them, I'll post them all during this month, on Mondays to be more specific. Leave me a review, will you? {I'd like to dedicate this short drabbles to my dear friend Michele Bishop who's a super Utena fan and who's been supporting my writing. Thanks! ;)}

**1) The Seasons**

Song by Loreena McKennitt

Genre: Romance

_Come cheer up your hearts and revive like the spring  
Join off in pairs like the birds in February  
That St. Valentine's Day it forth do bring.  
Then cometh Spring, which all the land doth nourish;  
The fields are beginning to be decked with green,  
The trees put forth their buds and the blossoms they do flourish,  
And the tender blades of corn on the earth are to be seen._

Anthy walked silently into the bedroom closing the door behind her and heading for the bed where a few strands of pink colored hair could be seen between the sheets. She sat on the edge of the mattress and touched the shoulder of the other girl gently.

"Utena… Utena…" she called and the answer was a protesting groan. "Wake up. It's today."

"Today? What is today?" Utena sat up yawning.

"The first day of spring." the purple haired girl smiled brightly. "It's almost lunch time and you promised we'd have a picnic in the rose garden."

"I did, didn't I?" she sighed and got up with a swift movement.

Anthy smiled. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

Utena watched the other girl until the door had closed behind her, in this same day, one year before they had gotten married and a month before that Anthy had finally found her, she had been searching for months since their battle with Akio-san.

When she woke up after falling from the platform Utena found herself in one of the small towns that surrounded the school, but even though she was so close she didn't have the strength to go back, she was sure Himemiya had died and it was all her fault… Because she hadn't realized before just how much she loved her.

"Ready to go?" she asked opening the door for her wife.

"Always." the purple haired girl smiled again, giving the basket to Utena and running ahead.

"Hey, Anthy, wait!" the pink haired girl locked the door, Himemiya stopped only to spin around and smile even more sweetly before proceeding into the big greenhouse they called 'the rose garden'. Utena sighed but smiled within herself at the happiness her wife was showing. "My wife…" she repeated out loud, even after a year she still wasn't used to the word, to how strong it sounded and how perfect.

"They grew up beautifully…" Anthy commented about the roses when the pink haired girl had joined her. "Just like our love." Utena's hand landed on the purple haired girl's hip as she kissed her temple.

"I love you."

"I know." Anthy turned and enlaced the other girl's neck. "I love you too."

"We should celebrate the first day of summer, winter and fall too."

"Really…" the purple haired girl chuckled.


	2. Open Your Eyes

**A.N.: **Monday, everybody, and here I am! This is the second fic to this little series and it turned out very short, I hope you'll excuse me for it. XD Anthy's POV. Hope you'll like and review!

**2****) Open Your Eyes**

Song by Snow Patrol

Drama/Romance

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes  
Get up, get out, get away from these liars  
´Cause they don't get your soul or your fire  
Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time_

'Open your eyes' I wished I could tell her but Utena-sama would never listen… I watch her go out with Onii-sama all the time, many have already gone through this same ritual, many 'princes' have been fooled, used by us but now, all of sudden, I feel things the rose bride should never feel…

I'm possessed by an anger deeper than myself, a dark feeling, and I feel sad, sad because there's nothing I can do but to continue playing my his game…

Should I tell her? Would she see that he doesn't really love her and that I, despite my orders, do love her? Maybe I should just kill myself, walk away from this darkness for once and for all.

My real prince, I've finally found her but she does barely see me, I can't tell her the truth and that's why I'm gonna lose her forever.

Looking into her blue eyes before she falls asleep I see all that's going to be and all that could've been and then I get up and go to him, I leave her, I leave her for him, every night.

What evil pleasure does my brother see in all this?

I wonder if she'll discover soon because that's what's supposed to happen, what we've been waiting for… and she'll hate me, just like the ones before her, the one I love will hate me and after that she'll let me die _again_.

If only I could tell her… Only three words… 'Open your eyes.'


	3. Be My Baby

**A.N.: **I hate Mondays! Is there anyone who likes them? Perhaps those who have free Mondays... Anyways. XD Here's the third fic of the song challenge when I randomly picked that music I seriously thought I wouldn't be able to come up with anything, but apparently I managed. Hope you like it and leave me a review!

**3****) Be My Baby**

Song by Ronettes

Romance/Comedy

_The night we met  
I knew I needed you so  
And if I ever had the chance  
I'd never let you go  
So won't you say you love me  
I'll make you so proud of me  
We'll make 'em turn their heads  
Every place we go  
So won't you please  
Be my, be my baby_

Touga was heading to school later than usual and he couldn't avoid the looks and small screams he received from his fellow students, he smiled within himself and was about to wave back to Sayonji, who was waiting for him ahead, when cheers erupted behind him and he turned to see Utena and her onion headed friend approaching.

"Good morning, Tenjou." he quickly interrupted the girl's conversation.

"Ohayou, Touga." the pink haired girl answered casually, Wakaba muttered some excuse, her face flushed bright red, and left them.

"You know very well that I like you a lot…"

"Huh… Touga–."

"Let me finish." he cleared his throat and she sighed. "Please, be my baby!"

She froze on her tracks and turned to him wide eyed. Was he really pleading? Touga pleading?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sayonji watched as his best friend stopped to talk with Tenjou leaving him all alone and waving at no one… He was always made a fool of! He was about to go to Touga and kick his ass when he saw Himemiya Anthy, she was heading to her roses obviously and he quickly caught up with her.

"Anthy!"

"Ah… Sayonji-sama, ohayou." she greeted him with that cheerful yet indifferent tone of hers.

"It's so rare nowadays to see you without Tenjou." he was smiling inside at the opportunity that had been offered to him.

"I'm her bride now." the girl explained.

"I know but I was wondering…" he cleared his throat and she stopped to look at him. "Will you, please, be my baby?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night Utena entered the house full of determination and found her roommate waiting with just as much, sitting by the small tea table in their bedroom.

"Himemiya."

"Utena-sama." the two stared at each other as the pink haired girl sat in front of the purple haired one, then at the same time they said:

"Be my baby!" for a second or two they were too surprised to even speak but then Utena exploded in a fit of laughter.

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"I didn't." Anthy answered sincerely.

"So it really was a coincidence? Wow! But where did you hear that expression?"

"Sayonji-sama."

"Touga."

"Did you mean it?"

"Of course! Did you?"

"Hai, Utena-sama."

The pink haired girl leaned over the small table and brushed her fingers against the smooth dark skin before locking her lips against the other girl's, it lasted only a moment and they never mentioned it until years later when they were finally able to be together, but they knew it had existed and that was what mattered.


	4. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**A.N.: **Hey there, minna-san! This is another short entry for this Song Challenge but I really do love this music, specially the version from the _Across The Universe _movie, the scene in which it plays is the best. Those who watched must know what I'm talking about. :P For those who didn't and like The Beatles' songs, I recommend it. Have a nice reading and, leave me a review! ;)

**4****) I Wanna Hold Your Hand**

Song by The Beatles

Romance/Drama

_Oh please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand  
Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

Since the first time I saw her I've been wanting to hold her hand, pull her closer to me and embrace her, but even though she kissed me during the duel and flirted with me back in my bedroom I'm still not sure whether she really wanted that or felt like she had an obligation with me for saving her… I guess I'll favor the latter for I just saw her flirting with Touga by the pool.

I know I'm a girl and as much as I try I'll never be the man she must dream of but I'm gonna do my best to be worth of her, of her love, of holding her hand and then, maybe, she'll let me be her prince charming.

Where does she go so late at night? What mysteries lie in her past? Will I ever be able to ask her all this? Yes, I'll follow her and tell her how I feel.

Wait for me, Himemiya, for you're taking my heart with you and I'd like to have yours back. My mind's been pretty confused lately, there's so much happening and yet I'm sure of my feelings for you and they are what's going to keep me sane until we've made it to that new, real world and to that new promising life.


	5. Fall Into Me

**A.N.: **So, finally the last entry for this Song Challenge. I really hope you liked it. And since I'm a hopeless country fan... Sugarland for this one.

**5****) Fall Into Me**

Song by Sugarland

Rated T

_Fall into me  
My arms are opened wide  
And you don't have to say a word  
'Cause I already see  
That its hard  
And your scared  
And your tired  
And it hurts  
And I wanna be the one you reach for first_

She walked slowly, she felt as if her soul had been ripped to pieces and her heart shot through, her legs were giving in to the exhaustion as her concentration was to not let the tears fall. How she managed to get back home she'd never know… As she'd also never know how Himemiya always got there before her, either way she was there and Utena would break down in front of her for she couldn't stand the weight on her shoulders any longer.

"Utena-sama?" her voice sounded surprised and… concerned. The pink haired girl fell to her knees, tears drawing lines on her cheeks.

"I can't do this anymore… I can't… Just… Can't."

"What, Utena-sama?" the rose bride kneeled beside her prince.

"Today was Wakaba… Who will I have to fight next? You?" Utena grabbed the other girl's shoulder hardly, green eyes bore into blue ones and she let go muttering an apology.

"Utena-sama…" Anthy's hand landed softly on the pink haired girl's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to watch such a shameful display of weakness from the one who's supposed to protect you." Utena wiped away the tears with the back of her hand and lifted her face with a false smile the other girl would never get to see for her eyes were closed and her lips pressed strongly against her prince's.

The pink haired girl tried to rationalize but her body had other ideas as her tongue met Anthy's one ever so eagerly, one of her hands found the soft purple hair and the other one grabbed the girl's hip firmly. Himemiya moaned into her mouth and within seconds she had her pinned to the floor.

"Himemiya, I…" she panted.

"Utena-sama… Allow me to ease your pain." the purple haired girl's hand traveled down Utena's slim body.

"If you're gonna do that… At least stop calling me 'Utena-sama'." the pink haired girl moaned.

"I'll stop as long as you promise me whenever you're in need I'm gonna be the one you reach for first." Anthy's voice was casual but her eyes showed just how serious she was being, the other girl stared at her for a few seconds wondering if she had heard that right.

"I promise." and she claimed the rose bride's lips with her own.


End file.
